


Mort-vivant

by Kamenyan



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Bartheill - Freeform, Coma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: Martin part en Syrie pour un reportage, mais cette fois il n'en rentre pas indemne.(Bartheill of course)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà enfin mon OS ! Ça fait un moment que je suis dessus !  
> Je le poste hors de mes drabbles parce qu'il est plus long et qu'il est pas dans la même ambiance.  
> Bref, hope you enjoy :)

Martin fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la caméra, qui était tenue par Clément. Ils se préparaient pour le duplex qu’ils feraient avec Yann, d'ici quelques minutes. Ils avaient choisi de le faire dans un endroit impressionnant: les ruines d'une école primaire. La zone était censée être safe pour la journée.

_ Le cadrage est bon ? Demanda Martin.  
_ Parfait. Fit Clément en effectuant quelques réglages sur la caméra.

Martin était content de pouvoir être là, en Syrie. C'était important pour lui d'être là malgré l'horreur et la peur qui figeait le pays. Justement cette terrible réalité, il voulait la montrer à son propre pays, lui faire ouvrir les yeux, c'était sa façon à lui de changer le monde, même si ce n’était pas grand chose. 

_ Test son ? Appela Clément, tirant Martin de sa rêverie.  
_ 1,2,1,2 ? C'est bon ?  
_ Oui ! J’appelle Yann.

Clément se pencha sur sa caméra et Martin mit ses écouteurs pour pouvoir entendre le  
présentateur.

_ Salut Martin ! fit la voix enjouée de Yann dans ses oreilles.

A ces simples mots, Martin sourit.

_ Salut Y…

Martin fut interrompue par un violent bruit d'explosion à quelques kilomètres. Les bombardiers russes étaient de retour. 

_ Merde, jura Clément en sautant sur sa caméra, on dégage Martin.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, ramassa son micro et son sac à dos, envoya valser ses écouteurs sans un mot pour son patron, et courut derrière son collègue. Les bombes se mirent à pleuvoir, la terreur s'empara des rues. Martin n'avait jamais eu peur avant en reportage, il avait toujours su prendre du recul, mais pourtant, là, il était terrorisé. Il se sentait comme un jeune syrien traqué par les bombes: son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son échine. Clément courrait devant lui, ils étaient presque à leur hôtel dans lequel ils pourraient se mettre à l’abri. Soudain, une bombe tomba, presque au ralenti, sur le toit d’un bâtiment près d’eux. Martin se sentit brusquement projeter en arrière et lâcha son micro. Il sentit à peine la brûlure, si proche, de l’explosion et la douleur de son dos heurtant violemment la pierre. C’était comme irréel. Il eut le vague sentiment de se faire écraser par quelques gravats et de rouler sur le sol. Puis tout lui devient lointain. Les cris, les pleurs et les bombes n'étaient plus qu'un brouhaha imperceptible à ses oreilles. Il entendit vaguement Clément crier son nom. Mais son corps était brisé, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ça ne faisait même pas mal, c'était une simple sensation brûlante, étouffante, asphyxiante. Il n’avait plus peur. La poussière volait autour de lui. C’était comme si tout était déjà joué maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas passer entre les bombes pour toujours. Il sentit indistinctement des bras le tirer hors des gravats, le traîner sur les dalles alors que son sang s'y répandait.

_ Martin… Accroche-toi…

La voix était un souffle inquiet. Clément était près de lui. Il sentait sa main serrer son épaule. Martin ne pouvait répondre, son esprit s’échappait de son corps désarticulé, il sombra dans une semi-conscience brumeuse et se laissa porter par les bras inconnus. La douleur commençait à poindre dans son thorax qui semblait se déchirer à chaque pas que faisait le cortège macabre. Le choc se dissipait pour laisser place à la douloureuse réalité. Sa dernière sensation fut celle d'être finalement allongé sur un brancard et il entendit la voix d'une femme en anglais.

« We have a man around 30, door B, severely touched on the thorax, broken ribs, commotion and trauma, important blood loss, we need a bloc right now ! Prepare a transfusion. »

La main de Clément lâcha son poignet et il gémit à cette soudaine solitude. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Sa peur revient soudainement. Il allait mourir seul, au fond d’un hôpital syrien… Sans dire au revoir à sa famille, ses amis et… Il n’eut pas le temps d’y songer davantage, et bascula dans les ténèbres.

***

Les étoiles semblaient filer sous ses yeux alors qu'il émergeait péniblement. L'espace et le temps étaient disloqués. Toute sensation avait quitté son corps. Ou alors peut être que c'était son corps qui avait quitté la terre. Il flottait. Loin des terres et des océans. Bien au-delà du monde des vivants. La conscience se diffusait lentement dans ses veines.  
Un brouhaha encombrait sa tête, des voix, des sensations embrouillées. Où était-il ? Que restait-il encore de lui ? Le goût du sang inonda ce qui devait être sa bouche. Il étouffait. Il avait l’impression que ses poumons allaient exploser. Une voix toujours lointaine, lui parvint.

«  Operation success. Stable state. Prepare repatriation. »

Martin sentit soudain l’air emplir ces poumons dans une douce brulure. Il n’était pas encore parti. Il allait s’accrocher, il le devait. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ? Seul le silence lui répondit. Il naviguait entre conscience et inconscience. Les voix se turent.

***

Un bruit de ventilation. Des voix étouffées. Il ne fait qu’entendre, il ne sent rien. Mais le bruit de la ventilation lui vrille le cerveau et l’empêche de retourner dans les abîmes. Le bruit de vent, de rotation lui est familier. Il l’entend régulièrement. Mais il ne sait plus où. Il distingue une voix qui pourrait être celle de Clément.

« On rentre à la maison, Martin. »

Le jeune homme souhaiterait lui répondre, mais seul son ouï semble fonctionner. Il se laisse donc guider au fil des sons qui glissent dans ses oreilles. Le bruit se rapproche, il entend des bruits de mécaniques, d’appareils, des voix numériques… Il comprend soudain. Un tarmac. Il va monter dans un avion. Il a traversé tellement d’aéroports, c’est la première fois qu’il rentre inconscient. Arrivera-il à destination ? Il l’espère. Mais sa chance ne peut pas durer éternellement. Il sent quelques secousses, puis tout redevient brumeux. Une voix annonce le décollage mais elle se perd dans les limbes de ses pensées.

***

La ventilation est de retour et l’arrache une fois de plus au sommeil. Est-il arrivé ? Cette fois, il ne fait pas qu’entendre, il a mal. La douleur le consume, lentement mais sûrement. Il voudrait crier mais son corps ne semble toujours pas lui répondre. Il se sent nauséeux. La frustration de sa condition ne fait qu’accentuer la douleur. S’il avait encore des yeux, il pleurerait. Si ses poings existaient encore, ils les serreraient jusqu’à s’entailler la peau.  
Il s'agite ou du moins son corps le fait indépendamment de sa volonté embrumée. Il n'est maître de rien, sinon de ces quelques pensées floues qu'il parvient par moment à former de façon cohérente dans son esprit. Il sent un tremblement qui traverse ce qui pourrait être son corps ou alors peut être que c'est juste une illusion supplémentaire. Une voix cependant lui parvint au travers des brumes nébuleuses qui l'enveloppent.  
« Je suis là. Je reste avec toi. »

La voix est brisée, tremblante. Martin ne parvient pas à lui attribuer un nom ou un visage mais son cœur semble la reconnaître car le tremblement et la douleur se calment aussitôt. Et les brumes de son esprit qui semblaient l'étouffer s'adoucissent et il se laisse séduire par le sommeil. La voix résonne au loin, tendre et chagrine, sans que ses mots puissent l’atteindre.

***

Des larmes, des soupirs soulagés, quelques caresses sur son bras. Il peut enfin sentir autre chose que la douleur. Ses sens lui reviennent peu à peu, même s’il n’a pas de contrôle sur son corps. Il reconnaît le parfum de sa mère, il entend les perles de son collier se cogner. Sa voix lui chuchote des mots rassurant tandis que des doigts glissent dans ses cheveux. Mais il ne peut répondre, il ne peut bouger. Il peut simplement rester allonger là, immobile, les yeux clos. Comme une âme prisonnière.  
Sa sœur est là aussi. Elle murmure. Elle pleure aussi. Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'aime pas la savoir triste. Puis le silence à nouveau. Les ténèbres sont de retour. Ils s'y laissent aller, se demandant comme à chaque fois, s’il en ressortira jamais.

***

Les jours ou peut-être les heures, il n’en sait rien, se succèdent jouant entre conscience et ténèbres. Il perçoit les caresses, entend les « bip-bip » incessants des machines autour de lui et sent les odeurs de désinfectants et de médicaments. Mais son corps se fait toujours aussi lointain. Restera-il toujours ainsi ? Un esprit prisonnier de son enveloppe charnelle ? Si l’en est ainsi, il préfère mourir. Mais le laissera-t-on partir ? Il pense à son amant. Il a distingué sa voix, quelques secondes. Il ne vit plus que pour elle. Mais elle se fait si rare. Il la manque à chaque fois, n’est jamais là au bon moment. Beaucoup de larmes sont versées à son chevet. Savent-ils son destin ? Pleure-il sa mort prochaine ? Son état définitivement végétatif ? Les voix défilent. Sa soeur, ses parents, Hugo, Pana, Martha, Clément, Felix et tous les autres… Il les entend de temps en temps. Il voudrait leur demander de le libérer. Il ne voulait pas être entre les deux pour toujours. Ni mort, ni vivant. A quoi bon ? Il rendait tout le monde triste ainsi. Il était fatigué d’être seul avec lui-même, il voulait sécher les larmes de ses proches. Ils lui manquaient. La vie lui manquait et la frustration lui donnait envie de mourir. 

*** 

Il se réveille en sursaut, bien que ce sursaut n’existe que dans sa tête. Il ne peut pas bouger mais il entend les « bip-bip » de sa machine qui s’accélèrent de plus en plus. Il a l’impression de suffoquer une nouvelle fois. Est-ce la fin ? Est-il en train de partir ? Il sent qu’il perd sa respiration, la peur lui saisit les entrailles. Il essaie de se concentrer sur ses autres sens. Est-il seul ? Il semblerait. La machine s’emballe encore, les dernières lueurs de conscience qu’il lui reste semble s’évaporer. Il perd pied et cette fois les ténèbres n’ont pas l’air de vouloir le laisser revenir auprès des siens. Pour la première fois depuis son le début de son coma, il sent ses doigts frémir. Un long « bip » se fait entendre et lui vrille les oreilles. Il tombe dans la nuit. Dans sa chute, il l’appelle, il crie son nom, comme s’il pouvait le rattraper… Des larmes muettes et invisibles coulent le long de ses joues qui ne sont plus. Ses lèvres murmurent, tout bas dans la pénombre, son nom.

« Yann… »

***

Tout est calme à nouveau. Les bruits se sont tus. Il se sent comme enveloppé dans un nuage de sérénité et de calme. Est-ce cela la mort ? Il se sent soulagé, détendu mais à la fois si vide, si brisé à l’intérieur. Est-il de nouveau condamné à errer dans son inconscient ?  
Soudain, le jeune homme sent une main sur la sienne, une main qui le raccroche à la vie, qui l’empêche de partir. C'est sa main. Il reconnaît sa façon de tracer des petits cercles sur le dos de sa main. Ses doigts sont frais et un peu tremblants. Il doit être inquiet. Il s'inquiète toujours pour tout. Surtout pour lui.  
Martin sent ses doigts frémir à nouveau. Il concentre ses forces, encore une fois. Son amour a besoin de lui. Au bout de ce qui lui semble des heures, il finit par réussir à serrer doucement les doigts entremêlés aux siens. Il entend un hoquet de stupeur. Ce geste est comme le déclencheur du choc. La réalité le frappe de plein fouet. Sa bulle de conscience se brise et il sent lentement son corps lui revenir. Après plusieurs minutes sans bouger, il prend une longue inspiration et finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux. La chambre est blanche et lumineuse, trop lumineuse. Il pousse un grognement indistinct mais ces yeux tombent rapidement sur le visage de son amant. Il a les yeux rouges. Ses traits sont tirés par les nuits sans sommeil. Pourtant, il sourit et un soulagement ému se peint sur son visage. Ces yeux bleus ne lâchent pas les siens. Martin lui sourit faiblement, peinant encore à retrouver pied, dans ce monde qu’il a quitté.

_ Salut Yann. Dit-il dans un murmure rauque, comme s'il reprenait là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Des larmes, qu'il ne parvient pas à retenir, coulent sur les joues du présentateur. Lui, qui ne pleure jamais. 

_ Salut Martin. Souffle-il déposant déjà mille baisers sur ses mains, son front, son nez…

Martin savoure la douceur des retrouvailles, sachant qu'ils auraient tout le temps de parler des choses les plus difficiles. Il respire l'odeur de Yann qui le serre contre lui. Cette odeur qui a eu le temps d'imprégner la pièce pendant ces longs jours de coma. Ces joues à lui aussi sont humides. Il est de retour.

_ Ne me quitte plus jamais… Je veux pas te perdre, Martin… Je t’en supplie.

La voix du plus vieux est alourdie par les sanglots. Martin se sent coupable de lui avoir fait si peur. Il aurait probablement été dans un état similaire s’il avait été à sa place.

_ Plus jamais.

Au fond de lui, il sait qu’il repartira en Syrie et dans d’autres endroits dangereux… Yann le sait aussi. Mais il ferait tout pour toujours rentrer auprès de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le POV Yann du chapitre 1 !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voilà ! On me l'avait demandé donc je l'ai fait :p  
> J'en suis un peu moins contente que du chapitre 1, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

_ Et on retrouve tout de suite Martin et Clément à Alep !

Le visage souriant de Martin apparut à l’écran et Yann sourit à son tour. Il s’était inquiété toute la journée. Il n’aimait pas savoir son amant là-bas, mais il semblait aller bien et c’était important que quelqu’un soit là-bas. Et puis on était vendredi, Martin prendrait l’avion pour rentrer ce soir. Ils seraient bientôt réunis à nouveau.

_ Salut Martin ! Lança le présentateur, enjoué.  
_ Salut Y…

Soudain, il y eut un bruit étrange, des mouvements vifs des deux journalistes et la caméra se brouilla soudain. Le silence se fit sur le plateau. Le public et toute l’équipe retint son souffle.

_ Martin ? appela Yann, fronçant les sourcils.

Seul un écran noir apparut à ses yeux. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine, mais il n’en laissa rien paraître.

_ Ah… On l’a perdu. Fit Yann, étonné, essayant de rester détendu, alors qu’il hurlait intérieurement. 

Il avait clairement entendu un bruit d’explosion avant la coupure et il savait que son équipe aussi. Martha, de l’autre côté de la caméra, lui jetait un regard apeuré. Yann voulut quitter le plateau pour essayer de rappeler Martin, mais la voix dans l’oreillette l’en empêcha.

_ Yann, reste calme. On va essayer de le joindre. Continue. 

Yann serra les dents et continua machinalement l’émission. Mais tout sonnait faux. Les rires, les décryptages, les reportages… Il se contentait de faire le job mais toute son attention était concentrée sur Martin. Il se ressassait dans son cerveau la même rengaine. Règle n°1 du journalisme: Ne laisse jamais transparaître tes sentiments. C’était une règle à Laurent. Il n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à la respecter… Enfin, le dernier générique retentit et Yann se dépêcha d’arracher son oreillette pour se précipiter vers la régie, talonné par Martha, Hugo et Valentine. Theodore et Laurent l’y attendaient déjà.

_ Alors ? demanda simplement Yann.  
_ On arrive pas à les joindre. Ni sur leurs portables, ni par la valise satellite. Annonça Theo d’une voix blanche. L’AFP dit que les bombardements ont repris…

Des hoquets de terreur retentirent dans la pièce. Yann chancela et ne réussit à se maintenir debout que grâce à la présence de Martha qui l’attrapa par le bras.

_ Merde… souffla Hugo.  
_ Je vais appeler l’ambassade. Informa Laurent qui sortait déjà son portable.

Yann opina faiblement incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

 

***

Le téléphone portable de Yann finit par retentir vers minuit et demi et toute la rédaction se figea. Beaucoup d’entre eux étaient restés espérant avoir des nouvelles des deux reporters. Yann, Hugo, Valentine, Laurent, Panayotis, Azzedine, Martha, Pierre et Jonathan s’étaient retranchés dans la rédaction et en cessaient de passer des coups de fil à droite et à gauche pour essayer d’avoir des nouvelles. Yann tendit une main tremblante vers son portable, espérant que ce soit Martin. Mais non: il s’agissait de Clément. Il décrocha avec précipitation. 

_ Clément ? Vous allez bien ?! S’écria-il dans l’appareil, faisant lever la tête à toute l’équipe.  
_ Yann… 

La voix était un gémissement terrifié. Les doigts de Yann se crispèrent sur le téléphone, il ferma les yeux. La rédaction se tendit aussitôt.

_ Je suis désolé… On s’est retrouvé dans les bombardements… On a couru… Il était juste derrière moi… Juste a côté… Mais…  
_ Comment vous allez ? demanda Yann, sans savoir comment il parvint à desserrer les dents.  
_ Je vais bien… Des égratignures… Mais Martin… Le bâtiment a explosé sur lui… Il… Il est au bloc… Entre la vie et la mort… Je sais pas s’il va s’en sortir… Yann, je suis tellement désolé… Je…

Le jeune homme sanglotait à présent. Yann aurait voulu pouvoir le consoler mais il était comme glacé. Il ouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Doucement, Laurent s’approcha et lui prit le téléphone pour continuer la conversation. Yann lui en fût reconnaissant, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé le plus proche en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. La main de Martha serrait son épaule alors que le reste de la redac' s’ébranlait face à la terrible nouvelle.

***

L’émission du lundi avait été annulée. Personne n’était en état d’assurer l’émission. La nouvelle de l’état critique de Martin avait bouleversée toute l’équipe. Les nouvelles arrivaient au compte-goutte et l’angoisse ne cessait de monter. Martin était sorti du bloc mais son état était toujours instable, il ne pouvait pas encore le rapatrier. Yann s’était cloîtré chez lui. Recroquevillé dans son lit, il tentait de penser à autre chose, mais inévitablement ses pensées se tournaient vers Martin. Si Laurent ne l’avait pas retenu, il aurait sauté dans le premier avion pour être auprès de lui. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, tellement en colère et tellement apeuré. Alors que les larmes menaçaient de mouiller ses joues, ses doigts serrèrent le tee-shirt bordeaux qu’il avait subtilisé à son amant pour pouvoir respirer son odeur pendant son absence. Son parfum avait presque disparu. Son portable vibra sur la table de nuit. Yann tendit la main et décrocha. C’était Martha.

_ Yann ?  
_ Hm ?  
_ Son état est stable. Ils vont pouvoir le rapatrier.

Un peu d’espoir renaquit dans le coeur du présentateur. Ses doigts serrèrent le tee-shirt. Il remercia son amie qui l’informa que Martin serait rapatrié le lendemain matin.

***

Yann se tient droit sur le tarmac, Martha est près de lui, muette. Ils regardent une équipe médicale descendre un brancard de l’avion et se diriger vers l’ambulance garée non loin. Clément marche derrière. Il repère rapidement Martha et Yann et s’approche d’eux. Il avait le visage marqué par la peur et le chagrin. Martha l’attire dans une étreinte réconfortante à laquelle le jeune caméraman répond. Sa famille l’attend un peu plus loin. Yann est incapable de lui dire un mot. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le brancard qui arrive dans leur direction. Clément suit son regard et comprend. Il se contente de poser la main sur l’épaule de son patron et murmure:

_ Je suis désolé, Yann.

Yann hoche vaguement la tête et Clément part retrouver sa famille après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son compagnon de route.  
Le brancard arrive finalement à leur hauteur et s’arrête brièvement pour transmettre quelques informations au duo. Yann n’écoute pas la conversation, Martha s’en charge. Le présentateur contemple le jeune homme à demi recouvert par la housse du brancard, attaché par de grosses sangles. Ses yeux sont fermement clos, son visage pâle est mangé par un masque à oxygène et un ecchymose bleuté marque sa joue droite. Il semble plus maigre qu’à l’accoutumée, les os de ses joues ressortent. Son cou est emprisonné dans une minerve et le reste de son corps est caché sous la housse. Le jeune homme est branché de partout. Derrière tous ces appareils, Yann a dû mal à le reconnaître. Est-ce vraiment son Martin, allongé dans ce lit ? Il ressemble à un étranger. Ou alors il ne veut juste pas accepter que c’est lui, qui a l’air si faible, si vulnérable… si mourant… Le brancard s’éloigne à nouveau, mais Yann reste figé, le souffle coupé par cette vision. Martha lui prend doucement la main et entraîne Yann à la suite de l’équipe médicale. Ils marchent doucement à la hauteur du corps inanimé de son amant. Il lui jette un coup d’oeil apeuré. La froideur du matin est étouffante. Le corps de Martin s’anime, tremblote. L’équipe médicale se précipite sur lui pour resserrer les sangles. Yann s’approche par réflexe, lui murmure:

« Je suis là. Je reste avec toi. »

Ce sont les premiers mots qu’il prononce depuis le matin. Le corps se calme. Le brancard s’éloigne et disparaît dans l’ambulance. Yann reste la regarder en silence. La main de Martha sert la sienne. L'ambulance démarre. Yann ne bouge pas. Le visage de Martin est ancré dans ses pupilles. Il ne voit que lui. Il a si peur. Il en oublie de respirer. Yann en veut presque à son amant: Il est entré dans sa vie deux ans plus tôt, et s'est appliqué à abattre tous ses murs, briser tous ses verrous, combattre chacune de ses peurs pour pouvoir être avec lui. Et maintenant, il est vulnérable. Sa vie misérable est accrochée à celle de Martin. Si jamais Martin venait à disparaître, il ne s'en relèverait jamais. Ses mains tremblent, la tête lui tourne. Lorsqu'il reprend un peu ses esprits, il est assis sur une chaise du hall de l'aéroport, recroquevillé sur lui même, les bras de Martha autour de lui. Elle lui caresse doucement le dos et lui intime de respirer. Est-ce lui qui sanglote comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère ? Son regard croise celui de Martha. Elle aussi, a les yeux embués de larmes. 

_ Allez, on rentre. On retournera le voir à l'hôpital demain.

Yann opine faiblement et se laisse traîner jusqu'à la voiture de sa collègue, encore tremblant.

***

Ils avaient recommencé à travailler, encore empêtrés dans le chagrin mais un peu réconfortés par le retour de Martin au pays. Il avait été transféré dans le meilleur hôpital de Paris.  
La chambre était à l'image de toutes les autres. Blanche, impersonnelle, stérilisée et vide. Terrifiante en somme. Yann avait toujours haï les hôpitaux, vieux souvenirs de la mort de son père. Il les détestait aujourd'hui plus que jamais, maintenant que son amant s'y mourait. Étendu sur le lit aux draps blancs, il semblait être installé tel un cadavre: sur le dos, droit, les bras le long du corps. Une position si peu naturelle qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être celle d'un simple sommeil. Le seul mouvement qu'on pouvait voir était celui, lent, de sa poitrine qui se soulevait aux sons des machines auxquelles il était arrimé. Son visage était dénué de toutes émotions humaines. Sa peau restait glacée sous les caresses. Les bandages, pansements, sutures, égratignures et brûlures fleurissaient sur cette peau pâle, autrefois seulement souillée par quelques grains de beauté.  
Le médecin avait essayé de lui expliquer avec des mots simples l'état de son amant. Ce que Yann en avait retenu c'était que son amant était plongé dans un coma très profond, et peut être qu'il pouvait l’entendre ou peut être que son cerveau ne fonctionnait déjà plus, et peut être qu'il se réveillerait ou peut être pas... Trop d'incertitudes pour Yann qui décida alors de se contenter de rester à ses côtés et d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. N'importe quoi. Mais la plupart du temps il ne se passait rien et c'est ce silence, cette immobilité qui le rendait fou. Le temps était suspendu pour Martin. Comment savoir s'il était toujours là ? Comment envisager que ce pantin désarticulé revienne à la vie ? Il avait pris le parti de l'espoir et murmurait de temps à autres quelques paroles à son amant, essayant de masquer sa peur, son désespoir comme si cela pouvait encore l'inquiéter.

***

Yann s'était isolé dans son bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'émission. Il ne pensait qu'à Martin, dans son lit d'hôpital, toujours dans le coma. Il n'était pas le seul. Toute l'équipe avait cet air un peu morose, nerveux depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Martin était sévèrement blessé. Laurent lui avait dit de se ressaisir et de continuer à bosser. Pour lui. Mais ça faisait si mal de devoir sourire devant les caméras, alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là, de sourire. Il passait ses nuits à l'hôpital auprès de lui.  
Son amant, arraché à la vie, arraché à la mort. L’entendait-il encore ? Il s’en fichait, il continuait de parler jusqu’à ce que le jour se lève et qu’il soit obligé de le laisser, encore une fois, pour partir travailler, l’angoisse au ventre à l’idée de ne le pas le retrouver le soir venu.

***

Yann somnolait, assis dans la chaise près du lit de Martin quand les machines s’emballèrent. Il releva la tête en sursaut. Que ce passait-il ? La machine mesurant son coeur semblait s’accélérer.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, un infirmier accourut dans la chambre et jeta un regard inquiet à son compagnon. Yann comprit que c’était mauvais signe. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder mourir sans rien faire. L’air se bloquait dans sa poitrine, alors qui sentait Martin s’éloignait de lui pour toujours. Il se leva brusquement, alors que les médecins faisaient irruption dans la pièce. Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de rester, de lui tenir la main dans ses derniers instants, mais il avait toujours été lâche. Il se dirigea vers le sortie en jetant un ultime regard à son amant.

« Yann… »

Le présentateur se figea. Derrière lui, le corps de Martin n’avait pas bougé. Pourtant il l’avait entendu. Il en était certain. Il songea un instant à faire demi-tour mais l’inquiétude sur le visage des médecins l’en dissuada. La peur le poussa dans les rues glacées de Paris. Malgré la pluie, la rue était animée en ce vendredi soir. Yann marchait à toute vitesse entre les passants, sans réel but, pris dans une course effrénée pour fuir la réalité. La pluie battait le pavé, assourdissante, et se confondait presque avec les battements tonitruant de son coeur. Il finit par s’arrêter, à bout de souffle au bord de la Seine luisante. Il s’effondre sur ses genoux et les larmes inondent son visage. Il avait essayé de tout garder pour lui, de contenir sa peur, sa tristesse et sa colère, mais il n’en peut plus. Il mord sa main mais les sanglots le traversent comme des flèches. Son coeur se brise. Il a mal. Il le sait. Demain, il n’y aura plus de Martin, juste un lit vide en attente d’un autre corps. Mais n’était-il pas déjà parti ? Son corps était là mais son esprit l’avait déserté. Il n’était plus qu’un pantin à qui on avait coupé les fils. Malgré tout, cette idée ne le réconfortait pas. Au final Martin était parti. Et il ne reviendrait jamais.  
Il ne sait pas où il trouve la force de se relever et de retourner chez lui d’un pas traînant.  
Un grand verre de vodka plus tard, il s’affale sur son lit encore tout habillé et s’endort le coeur brûlé. Au matin, il sera réveillé par un sms de Martha disant simplement:  
« Martin est encore vivant. Ne perds pas le temps qui pourrait être le votre. »  
Yann soupira. Il ne savait pas comment Martha pouvait savoir à propos de sa fuite nocturne et de sa peur, mais comme à chaque fois elle savait tout avant tout le monde. 

***

La lumière de 11 heures est la plus belle, il le sait depuis longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne la voit pas. Elle tombe comme un halo autour de Martin, mais il est aveuglé, il ne voit que Martin. C'est une question d'heures, de minutes. Ils ont failli le perdre cette nuit. Maintenant, les minutes deviennent déterminantes. La vie. La mort. C'est le jugement final. Il ne sait pas pourquoi c'est ainsi, il n'a pas écouté. Mais il sait que s'il ne se réveille pas, il ne passera pas la nuit. Yann pleure. Il ne veut pas essayer d'espérer. Ça fait trop mal les espoirs brisés. Surtout ceux-là. Il en mourrait cette fois, il le savait. Mais son cœur est faible et chaque étincelle d'espoir, aussi infime soit-elle, y trouve refuge. Etincelle traître, dévastatrice, lorsqu’elle s’éteint. Encore une étincelle. Comme ce prénom, le sien, murmuré aux ténèbres par les lèvres aimées alors que toute lueur d'espoir s’est éteinte. Cet appel au secours, cette minuscule étincelle de conscience qui malheureusement ne cesse de lui consumer le cœur jusqu'à le réduire en cendres.  
Yann, comme à son habitude, s'assoit sur la chaise près du lit et entremêle ses doigts à ceux de son amant. Ça lui donne l'impression de partager quelque chose avec le jeune homme endormi. Il serre ses doigts comme pour le saluer, mais aussi pour s'excuser de l'avoir livré à la mort ainsi, la nuit passée. Il est de retour maintenant. Il restera avec lui jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive. Il dessine des petits cercles sur le dos de la main glacée tout en laissant son regard se perdre dehors, essayant de se distraire de sa peine et de sa peur qui lui alourdissent le cœur.  
Soudain il sent une faible pression sur ses doigts. Il baisse les yeux sur leurs mains, croyant avoir rêvé. Mais les doigts dans les siens bougent pour la première fois. Il ouvre de grands yeux lorsqu'il voit alors les sourcils de son amant se froncer. Est-il encore dans un rêve ? Yann bat des cils plusieurs fois avant de constater que c'est bien réel. Deux orbes noisette, un peu éteint, le fixe maintenant et il sent ses propres yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il n'ose pas faire un geste, de peur que s'il s'approche, le moment ne lui échappe. Il retient son souffle. Une grimace qui ressemble à un sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de Martin et comme par automatisme il sent ses propres lèvres imiter celles de son amant. 

_ Salut Yann. 

La voix de Martin est enrouée et faible mais elle suffit à faire couler les larmes de Yann qui sent  
son cœur exploser de joie dans sa poitrine.

_ Salut Martin. Murmure-il encore sous le choc.

Il ne se contrôle plus, en quelques secondes, il a un genou sur le lit du reporter, ses bras sont autour de lui, ses lèvres baisent son visage et ses yeux le mouillent de larmes. Ce n'est surement pas une bonne idée de l'étreindre ainsi après un coma de presque un mois, mais Yann s'en fiche. Il veut sentir sa chaleur revenue, ses muscles se mouvoir, son cœur battre contre le sien.  
Martin sanglote doucement contre son épaule. Ses mains atrophiées s’accrochent maladroitement au sweat de Yann.

_ Ne me quitte plus jamais… Je veux pas te perdre, Martin… Je t’en supplie.

Yann sait qu'il ne peut pas lui demander ça mais, les mots, trop longuement tus, s'échappent de sa  
gorge. Martin souffle dans son cou et promet dans un murmure.

_ Plus jamais.

Yann le serre un peu plus fort. Une infirmière entre mais il ne le lâche pas. Il n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Son Martin est là, vivant, toujours un peu cabossé et abîmé, mais de retour parmi les vivants.

***

Après de longs baisers d'aurevoir, Yann finit par accepter de s'éloigner de Martin pour quelques heures et file à la redac’. En le voyant arriver fébrile, les yeux explosé par les larmes, et en retard, la redac se figea, craignant que le pire était finalement arrivé. Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, Martha est sur lui.

_ Yann, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-elle alarmée.  
Toute l'équipe retient son souffle, suspendue aux lèvres de Yann. Le présentateur tombe dans les bras de sa collègue et amie, cachant ses larmes de joie.

_ Il est réveillé ... Martha, il parle, il bouge... Il va bien.

Une clameur de joie explosa dans la rédaction et s'en suivit une série d'embrassades et d'étreintes. Yann finit sa course dans les bras de Vincent Dedienne, ému aux larmes. Il ferma les yeux et respira à plein poumons cet air nouveau, libéré du poids de la mort. Il était à nouveau entier.

***

Ils regardaient le plafond, leurs corps nus encore enchevêtrés sous les draps. Martin venait enfin de sortir de l’hôpital après un mois entier de soin. Il lui restait cependant quelques cicatrices et quelques brûlures dont il porterait la trace pour toujours. Mais il était à la maison et dans deux semaines, il ferait son retour dans l’émission pour le plus grand bonheur de ses collègues et du public. Les doigts de Yann vagabondaient nonchalamment sur son torse, retraçant les lignes encore rougeâtres des interventions chirurgicales. Martin se laissait aller aux caresses, trop heureux d’être enfin dans les bras de son amant tandis que ses propres doigts se perdaient dans la chevelure argentée de Yann. Il avait cru ne jamais sortir de son coma. Mais encore une fois, il avait eu de la chance. Et il n’avait pas le droit de laisser passer cette chance.

_ Yann… Je veux retourner en Syrie dès que possible… Souffla-il doucement. 

Il voulait le lui dire depuis des semaines déjà, mais il ne voulait pas briser l’équilibre paisible qui s’était ré-installé. Cependant, il fallait bien qu’il le lui dise. Son amant se raidit contre lui et se contenta de lâcher un long soupir. Martin garda ses yeux fixés au plafond, incapable d’affronter le regard de son amant. Il sentait les reproches et les suppliques arriver… Mais il n’en fut rien.

_ Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais m’en parler. Avoua le présentateur. Je commence à bien te connaître, tu sais. Je savais que tu voudrais y retourner.

_ Et tu en penses quoi ? demanda Martin, avec un peu d’angoisse dans la voix.

Yann prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourit.

_ Depuis quand mon avis importe ? Si j’ai appris une chose en bossant avec toi, c’est que ça ne sert à rien d’essayer de te faire changer d’avis quand tu as un reportage en tête.

_ Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Avoua Martin en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Tant que tu rentres à la maison, tu ne me fera pas de mal.

Martin sourit à son amant et se pencha en avant pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Yann répondit au baiser avec tout autant de douceur et approfondit leur étreinte. Martin poussa un petit soupir de bonheur. Il n’y avait aucun autre endroit au monde où il avait envie d’être, pour le moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà :)  
> Merci pour vos adorables commentaires sur le chapitre 1, ça m'a beaucoup touché.  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé le 2 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que le texte est cohérent...  
> Je sais pas trop si j'ai réussi à bien rendre ce que j'imaginais ^^  
> Désolée s'il reste des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.  
> A très vite pour encore plus de Bartheill !


End file.
